kylie_k_jennerfandomcom-20200213-history
2016/August
This page is an archive of the events that happened in August 2016. August 1 Leaving The Nice Guy in West Hollywood Kylie Jenner and her boyfriend Tyga were seen leaving The Nice Guy in West Hollywood, California after their date for dinner. Kylie-Jenner-in-Short-Dress--23-662x993.jpg Kylie-Jenner-in-Short-Dress--14-662x998.jpg Kylie-Jenner-in-Short-Dress--10-662x993.jpg Dress by Nili Lotan 'Short Cami', Ankle Boots by Yeezy Season 2 August 2 Out in Beverly Hills Kylie Jenner was seen out and about in Beverly Hills, California. Kylie-Jenner-in-White-Mini-Skirt--02-662x993.jpg Kylie-Jenner-in-White-Mini-Skirt--05-662x993.jpg Kylie-Jenner-in-White-Mini-Skirt--03-662x993.jpg Bag by Henri Bendel 'West 57th Schoolbag', Sneakers by Daniel Patrick 'High Top Roamers' August 3 Out in Calabasas Kylie Jenner was seen out and about in Calabasas, California. She and Khloé went to see whether their mother Kris was okay after she had a car crash. Kylie-Jenner-in-Tights--05-662x831.jpg Kylie-Jenner-in-Tights--08-662x919.jpg Kylie-Jenner-in-Tights--04-662x861.jpg 046-11.JPG August 7 Out in Calabasas Kylie Jenner, Tyga and Jordyn were seen out and about in Calabasas, California. Kylie-Jenner-in-Spandex--01.jpg Kylie-Jenner-in-Spandex--06.jpg Kylie-Jenner-in-Spandex--15-662x763.jpg August 10 At the Beach on the Turks and Caicos Islands Kylie Jenner celebrated her birthday with friends at the beach on the Turks and Caicos Islands, part of the Bahamas. She was with Kendall, Jordyn, Bella, Hailey, Harry and Tyga. 13724666_584279518440634_1897571392_n.jpg 13774216 903846266386753 1991854870 n.jpg 13736851_1116356958425649_1928394706_n.jpg 13743073 1724043377860846 1924110160 n.jpg Bikini by Haus of Pinklemonaid 'The Mark', Lace Link Bra by Luv Aj 'Gold', Belt by Luv Aj 'Estrella Gold' August 11 At the Beach on the Turks and Caicos Islands Kylie Jenner was seen at the beach on the Turks and Caicos Islands, part of the Bahamas, on the day after her 19th birthday. Kylie-Jenner-in-White-Bikini-2016--08-662x947.jpg|1 PAY-Kylie-Jenner (1).jpg PAY-Kylie-Jenner.jpg Kylie-Jenner-in-Black-Swimsuit-2016--02-662x1065.jpg|2 Kylie-Jenner-in-Black-Swimsuit-2016--04-662x1156.jpg Kylie-Jenner-in-Black-Swimsuit-2016--03.jpg 1 Bikini by Naked Wardrobe 'Tank Me To Tahiti', Jewelry by Luv Aj, Sunglasses by Zanzan 'Rose Erzulie' 2 One-Piece Swimsuit by Naked Wardrobe 'One Way To Italy', Sunglasses by Anna Karin Karlsson 'Shady Metal-Brow Square' August 12 At the Beach on the Turks and Caicos Islands Kylie Jenner was seen at the beach on the Turks and Caicos Islands, part of the Bahamas, during her birthday vacation with friends. Kylie-Jenner-Bikini-2016--In-Red-Swimsuit-in-Turk-and-Caicos-14-662x1218.jpg|1 Kylie-Jenner-Bikini-2016--In-Red-Swimsuit-in-Turk-and-Caicos-07-662x907.jpg Kylie-Jenner-Bikini-2016--In-Red-Swimsuit-in-Turk-and-Caicos-02-e1471091301834-662x875.jpg Kylie-Jenner-in-Bikini--04-662x868.jpg|2 Kylie-Jenner-in-Bikini--06-662x861.jpg Kylie-Jenner-in-Bikini--11-662x848.jpg 1 One-Piece Swimsuit by Haus of Pinklemonaid 'The Elle' 2 Bikini by Bagatiba 'La Premiére' August 13 Landing in the United States Kylie Jenner and Tyga were seen getting off a private jet at the Los Angeles airport after their Turks and Caicos vacation. Kylie-Jenner-arrives-at-Van-Nuys--07-662x929.jpg Kylie-Jenner-arrives-at-Van-Nuys--04-662x1089.jpg Kylie-Jenner-arrives-at-Van-Nuys--01-662x926.jpg August 17 At Snapchat's HQ in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner visited the Snapchat headquarters in Los Angeles. She posted videos and photos from her appearance on her Snapchat story. The team has created a special geo filter for her visit. Kylie-Jenner-at-the-Snapchat-office--07-662x940.jpg Kylie-Jenner-at-the-Snapchat-office--15-662x993.jpg 13938385 503960103142429 7465961492036069445 n.jpg Dress by Balmain 'Underwired Strapless Mini', Classic Wide Strap Sandals by Yves Saint Laurent 'Adjustable Ankle Strap And Square High Heel' Arriving at Maxfield in West Hollywood Kylie Jenner was seen arriving at Maxfield in West Hollywood, California. Kylie-Jenner-in-Black-Short-Dress--07-662x916.jpg Kylie-Jenner-in-Black-Short-Dress--12-662x943.jpg Kylie-Jenner-in-Black-Short-Dress--21.jpg Dress by Balmain 'Underwired Strapless Mini', Classic Wide Strap Sandals by Yves Saint Laurent 'Adjustable Ankle Strap And Square High Heel' August 18 At a Movie Theatre in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner and Tyga were seen arriving at and leaving a movie theatre in Los Angeles. 026-271.jpg 031-55.JPG 004-708.jpg 009-489.jpg August 27 Out in Las Vegas Kylie Jenner and Tyga were seen out and about in Las Vegas. 013-132.JPG 019-89.JPG August 31 At Jordyn Woods' BooHoo Collection Launch in Hollywood Kylie Jenner and Tyga attended the launch party of her friend Jordyn Woods' first ever fashion collection for BooHoo in Hollywood, California. kylie-jenner-tyga-jaden-smith-boohoo-event-03.jpg tumblr_ocucxa5YKz1sd9klto1_540.jpg tumblr_ocud0wGC411vs4ub2o1_540.jpg tumblr_ocv4czVvfg1t090qqo1_540.jpg Dress by My Style Mode 'Double Lined Off The Shoulder Elbow Cut-Out Mini', Bomber Jacket by GVGV 'MA-1 Velvet Lace Up', Case by Gucci 'Embroidered Face' Category:Timeline Category:2016